


the bakery street regular

by Blistering_Typhoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bakery Shop Owner Castiel, Benny is Awesome, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean Winchester is a mess, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Male Friendship, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: As soon as Dean walks into the tiny building, a pleasant warmth spreads across his body. His cheeks tingle and his lips feel numb, but all of that is forgotten once he locates the object of his intense (and somewhat creepy) obsession.Castiel Novak, self-employed owner of the bakery and a freaking supermodel.





	the bakery street regular

**Author's Note:**

> So it's actually Halloween here in Shanghai I don't know about the rest of you, so pretend is good.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and beware the copious amounts of floof present in this fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Dean I swear if ya don’t get your ass in that damn bakery I’m gonna kick it there”, Benny drawls from behind him and Dean growls lowly.

 

“It’s not that easy douchebag!”, he snaps and his only answer is an amused huff of breath.

 

“Sure it is! You been in there so many times”.

 

“Those times were different! Also do you know you’re so not helping?!”, Dean exclaims, finally whipping around to face his friend.

 

Benny has a pleased smirk on his face, but his eyes glow with a small amount of sympathy. 

 

“I am helping, you’re just bein a coward”, Benny says with a raised eyebrow. Dean groans in frustration, but finds himself agreeing with Benny.

 

They stand around in silence for a while, the cold October wind stinging their faces blows around them. The faint sounds of cheerful music emanating from the shop in front of them makes Dean wince.

 

Castiel sure has interesting taste.

 

“Dean,” Benny begins, voice much softer this time,” go in there and just get his number, that’s all. If ya feel like doin more, do it. For now, let’s jus’ focus on conversation outside of that bakery, alrigh’?”

 

Dean thinks it over. Asking someone for their phone number could be a platonic gesture right? He sighs, the white mist of his breath disintegrating in the air. He wraps his coat tighter around him, seeking comfort in the grey material.

 

“Okay fine!”, he exclaims and Benny grins.

 

“There’s the Dean Winchester I know! Now I repeat, get ya ass in there brother.”, Benny says, gripping his shoulders and steering him towards the door for good measure.

 

Dean makes a weak noise of protest, but figures it’s a bit too late now.

 

“Son of a bitch”, he mutters darkly, giving a weak wave to his friend as he enters Angel Bakery.  
“This better be the day chief”, Benny huffs out as he reaches for his cigarettes. 

 

 

 

As soon as Dean walks into the tiny building, a pleasant warmth spreads across his body. His cheeks tingle and his lips feel numb, but all of that is forgotten once he locates the object of his intense (and somewhat creepy) obsession.

 

Castiel Novak, self employed owner of the bakery and a freaking supermodel. 

 

Well, in Dean’s eyes at least, considering they had met as a result of Dean accidentally listening in on a bunch of whispered insults and accusations a couple of women had been directing at Castiel.

 

Needless to say Dean quickly alerted the poor dude of this fact and the women were promptly escorted out the door by a short, cheerful looking man Dean would later come to know as Cas’ brother, Gabriel. Castiel had proceeded to thank him profusely, citing lack of people skills as the reason for his hesitance and little to no grace in handling those type of situations.

 

_“Makes ya wonder why he opened a damn bakery.” _, Benny had commented from where he was forced to pet Dean’s hair in comfort as Dean lamented how somebody’s eyes could be so blue.__

__

__Dean’s released from his thoughts by the sound of a clearing throat. He realises with a start that he’s just been standing by the entrance like an idiot._ _

__

__“Hello Dean, you appear to be lost.”, a familiar rough voice greets him, blunt honesty and all._ _

__

__“Hey Cas, and uh I’m not lost.. just admiring the little Halloween theme you got going here!”, Dean exclaims, maybe a little too loud but Castiel’s only response is a pleased little smile._ _

__

__“I’m glad it appeals to you since it was Gabriel’s idea to go ‘all out’ this year”, Castiel answers, air quotes misplaced as usual. Dean’s heart skips a beat._ _

__

__Why is he so freaking cute?_ _

__

__“Well that is usually something to be scared of, but this? This is cool.”, Dean says with an affirming nod._ _

__

__There’s a small pause as neither of them know what to say when Dean notices something._ _

__

__“Wait a minute is that – is that pie?”_ _

__

__Castiel looks over to where Dean’s pointing and nods in confirmation._ _

__

__“Judging by your awed expression, I take it pie is a favourite of yours?”, Cas inquires and Dean nods fervently._ _

__

__“Understatement of the century, but yeah. I love me some pie.”_ _

__

__Cas chuckles softly and Dean feels a blanket of fuzziness drape over his brain. He has only heard the other man laugh a few times and those were all tiny huffs of air or the occasional snort._ _

__

__“Well then that will be free.”, Castiel says with a smile._ _

__“Ah right lemme just get my wal- wait did you just say free?”, Dean interrupts himself, almost hearing the record scratch._ _

__

__“Yes Dean, free. Consider it a Halloween gift.”_ _

__

__“What, no Cas-“_ _

__

__“I insist Dean. Besides nobody besides me has really tasted that.”_ _

__

__Dean swallows thickly.  
Free pie. _Dammit. _____

____ _ _

____“Well knowing you it’s probably to die for!”, he exclaims again, trying to ignore the little head tilt he gets in return._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Dean studies Castiel as the other man grabs an artsy paper bag and a sturdy plastic fork. Dean notes with some amusement that while the bag is the same, the fork has a little ‘scary’ face on it with what Dean once heard Charlie refer to as ‘kawaii eyes’._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____As Castiel lowers the slice of pie into a little container, Dean figures it’s now or never._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“A-actually Cas, there’s something else as well.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Oh? I’m guessing your usual?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“No, no it’s... ah crap, it’s your number!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Dean winces at the volume of his voice, but decides to focus on his smothering sense of anxiety._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I- I yes, of course. Um, let me just locate a napkin.”  
Dean sighs in relief, chuckling slightly as Castiel folds the napkin to place it alongside the pie._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“There. Now um, would you like a date with your purchase?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____“Well I hope my eyes aint decievin’ me, cause I’m pretty sure Dean Winchester’s got himself a date!”, Benny exclaims as Dean hurries to him._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Shut up Benny, I came here to hug you and say goodbye!”, Dean replies and practically throws himself into the other man’s chest, gripping the soft material of Benny’s coat._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____His friend chuckles and pulls him close, large hands secure on Dean’s back._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“If only ya brother were here to see this.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Quit talking about Sammy like he’s dead!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You’re the boss, now I’m gonna let go of you.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Yeah you should probably do that.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Dean let go of my waist, people are gonna talk.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I’m gonna puke.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You’ll be fine. And if you aint- I’m gonna be here.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Dean smiles as Benny gently lets go of him with a slight cough. His friend gives him a pointed glare and Dean mumbles something rude before dashing away to where Castiel stands._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Shall we?”, he asks, holding his hand out for Cas to hopefully grasp._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“We shall”, Castiel says, taking hold of Dean’s hand,” although I have no idea where we are headed to.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Yeah me neither Cas, me neither.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____End ____ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr now, myfictionaldamnhusband, you should totally come say hello if ya feel like it!
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments/kudos are very welcome and as always I will see you in the next fic. Buh-bye!
> 
> (ConCrit is welcome, but please be nice.)


End file.
